Defender of Humankind : Kuuga
by Rider864
Summary: 1.000 years ago. There was a war between the Linto tribe and the Grongi tribe. The Linto survived and survived, thanks to the help of N-Kuronga-Neba. When N-Kuronga-Neba is dying after a fight, he wants his body sealed. Now, in the future. Threats from various races targeting Linto (human) life. And once again, the ancient knight rose from his long sleep.
1. Chapter 0

**Defender of Humankind : Kuuga**

 **Summary:** 1.000 thousand years ago. There was a war between the Linto tribe and the Grongi tribe. The Linto survived and survived, thanks to the help of N-Kuronga-Neba. When N-Kuronga-Neba is dying after a fight, he wants his body sealed. The Linto agreed to his request. Once sealed, the Linto change their hero names. Replace it with Kuuga. Now, in the future. Threats from various races targeting Linto (human) life. And once again, the ancient knight rose from his long sleep.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto, Kamen Rider, and Young Justice are owned by their respective owners (Masashi Kishimoto Shotaro Ishinimori, Toei Dan DC Company) I only use the characters and the story only.

 _ **Keep Calm and Enjoy Reading!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 0**

* * *

In the past, more precisely 1.000 years ago. There was a war between the Linto tribe and the Grongi tribe. The enormous war. The war sacrificed a great many lives, especially he the Linto people.

The Grongi, led by N-Daguva-Zeba, with his sibling, N-Kuronga-Neba, brutally wiped out the Linto.

However, one day. Kuronga sees a Linto man, protecting his daughter from a spear puncture belonging to one of Grongi.

Grongi manifold of the grasshopper almost killed they, before N-Kuronga-Neba jumped towards him, with a flickering blow to the body. Destroy it in one attack.

He does not understand why he does that. All he knows is movement moves without prompting.

Kuronga saw the Linto man dying.

Before death came to him, the Linto man begged Kuronga.

"Please, please protect my daughter, N-Kuronga-Neba, I know who you are, I know you are not Linto. But, until your last breath. Protect my daughter, protect her from your people.

Kuronga can not answer anything. Somehow, there was something physically penetrating, something that he forgot to do the duties of his brother.

Sympathy.

Then the responsibility.

Kuronga nodded.

The Linto man smiled. "Thank you. Thank you very much." Before her eyes closed.

Kuronga stared at the Linto girl, crying as she shook her lifeless body alive.

"Father, wake up father. Hey, you're just asleep right?" The Linto girl keeps doing the same thing over and over again. The crying is getting longer, much more than before. "Father!"

Kuronga approached the Linto girl. The Linto girl winced, then took a sharp stick, and drew it to Kuronga.

"Monster!"

The sticks scratched the right and left Kuronga's cheeks, making three scratches on each cheek.

Kuronga looks his behavior, he tried to hold the arm of the girl Linto.

The Linto girl brushed her arm roughly. "Get away you from me!" she ran away from the place.

"..."

Kuronga followed him from behind.

* * *

The Linto girl arrived at her hometown, she looked at the tribe of Grongi there. Together with its leader, N-Daguva-Zeba.

"Stop it!" she shouted, made Daguva and his race stopped.

 **"Oh, the other Linto seems to be." Daguva said, in a heavy tone. "For what reason I have to obey you, Linto girl."**

The Linto girl raised her stick aloft. The look of hatred, sadness, and anger she focused all on Daguva. "I, will not-" He darted toward the white Grongi singing.

"LET YOUR LIFE!"

All Linto residents still breathing, shouting at the Linto girl.

"Stop it!"

"Do not fight Daguva!"

"Ka!"

Daguva seemed calm as he avoid Ka attack, he grab Ka's stick, before burning it in the embers. **"Stupid. Linto like you will not have a chance to defeat me, no matter how much effort you make."**

Daguva clutching Ka's neck. Pick it up.

 **"Begin to beg for forgiveness, Linto girl Maybe I'll forgive your behavior." Daguva said.**

Ka, breathing difficulty, spat on Daguva's face. "Until the air disappears from this world, I will not do that."

Daguva growled, he almost wanted to slam Ka's body, before the familiar figure was seen in his gaze.

 **"Ah, Kuronga, brother," he said. "You came at the right time."**

Kuronga walked towards Daguva.

"Come on, we'll kill the Linto toge-"

Unexpectedly, Kuronga launches a blow to Daguva's face, throwing him to twenty feet.

The Linto and Grongi are struck by the action of Kuronga.

"Kuronga, what's the meaning of this?" One of Grongi said, with a bat body.

"..."

Ka looked at Kuronga in disbelief. _'He's just been punch his own brother What does this mean?'_

Daguva do backflip in the air, before landing on the ground.

"Kuronga, why you attack me?" he asked.

Kuronga stood across, standing in front of Ka.

 **"I swear, Daguva." Kuronga said. "I, N-Kuronga-Neba, will protect this Linto girl from you and our kind, until the last drop of my blood."**

 **Daguva laughed. "You. You must be kidding 'is not it? There's no way Grongi like you. Protect the creatures that have been our enemy for a long time. "**

Kuronga spun back, facing Ka. **"Go."**

Ka spread his eyes. "And leave you alone? No! I'm not a coward. I'll can fight- "

 **"Go!"**

A Linto woman holds Ka's arm. "Come on Ka."

Ka struggled, screaming for release. The other Lintos helped carry Ka.

The Grongi see Linto tribe trying to escape. However, before they can pursue the Linto. A thin blue barrier appeared, and throwing them away.

Daguva looks emotion. He looked at Kuronga with a disappointed look. **"Is this your final decision, my brother."**

An ancient belt appeared at Kuronga's waist, with multi buttons and a black gem in the middle. The belt is named Arcle.

He moved his right arm forward diagonally to the left, his left arm horizontally parallel to the belt. His right arm fell rapidly, struck the left arm while pressing the left side of the belt.

Arcle made a noise, followed by Kuronga's body consumed by an armor. Armor themed beetles. The armor was dominated by black, a pair of large red eyes, five pairs of horns on the top of the head, and gold and silver lines all over his armor.

With a full shout, Daguva and the other Grongi darted towards Kuronga, who put up a defensive posture.

 **T-B-C**

 **A /N: Welcome to my first english fic.**

 **Fic Naruto x Young Justice x Kamen Rider.**

 **In the next chapter, will advance to the future. Where the superheroes and supervillain rampant.**

 **Oh, for the picture. Kuronga will be renamed Naruto, and the name will be given by someone. That will be expressed in the chapters of at least.**

 **Here, Naruto will have magic. Because I think amadam stones can be regarded as a source of supply where.**

 **For the record, Naruto will only have healing magic, imitat looks ( eyes and hair only ), and barrier. That is it.**

 **See ya next chapt**


	2. Chapter 1

**Defender of Humankind: Kuuga**

 **Summary:** 1.000 years ago. There is a war between the Linto tribe and the Grongi tribe. The Linto survived and survived, thanks to the help of N-Kuronga-Neba. When N-Kuronga-Neba is dying after a fight, he wants his body sealed. Now, in the future. Threats from various races targeting Linto (human) life. And once again, the ancient knight rose from his long sleep.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto, Kamen Rider, and Young Justice are owned by their respective owners (Masashi Kishimoto, Shotaro Ishinimori, Toei and DC).

 ** _Keep Calm and Enjoy Reading!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **Revival and Awaken Soul**

* * *

 _Kyoto City, Namikaze Mansion, night._

"Father!"

A man aged not more than 35 years old, has blond hair, dressed in black business clothing. He turns around and sees a 9-year-old girl, who appearance like the copy a man, running toward him with a wide grin.

"Natasha," the man looked down, aligning his height with the little girl, "have you come home from school?"

Natasha nodded enthusiastically, like a child her age, "Uhm."

"I see," the man smiled, his blue eyes look at woman with redhead, wearing a dress that matched the color of his hair, stepping toward them.

"Kushina," a soft smile imprinted on her beautiful face, her beautiful violet eyes seemed to add to her beauty many times over, "Minato."

Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze. Is a pair of genius scientists. Known by the world as Jumper and Lady Blaze. Heroes, and members of the Justice League.

Look, about four years ago. Minato and Kushina are exposed to radiation rays from their own creation tools, it is purely an accident. Of the accidental accident, they gain a strength. Minato have teleportation, while Kushina have pyrokinesis.

"Do you remember what day it is?" Kushina asked.

Minato's forehead puckered, a confused sign. "I don't know," he said honestly, "is there something special today?"

Kushina still smiled, however, not that happy smile. Rather, a sad smile. "Today is the day ... Where Menma was kidnapped."

Minato's eyeballs widened behind the shock.

He just realized, or he just forgot.

Menma. Menma Namikaze. It is their oldest child, a boy, who has disappeared seven years ago.

Natasha knows that she has a brother, but, Kushina tells her that her brother is somewhere. And will come back if the time is right.

It took all Kushina's insistence not to cry when talking about it, she felt as a failure as a mother.

As a head of family and husband, Minato did his best to make Kushina less depressed. Later, Kushina became pregnant again, and gave birth to Natasha. Kushina became very overprotective to her, because she did not want the same thing to happen again.

"We're really bad parents, right, Minato?"

Minato chose silence, his mouth open. "Kushina, stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault. But my fault. If I could stop the kidnapper, he would still be in our arms right now. "

Natasha looked at both of her parents with innocent looks, the same look as a child in general.

 **BOOM!**

The sound of the explosion drew the attention of Minato and Kushina, they turned and saw the two creatures that caused the explosion.

The first creature looks like a white leopard with a blue scarf.

And the second creature looks like a jellyfish with electricity around his body.

'Alien?' Thought Minato, surprised to look at the two creatures in front of him can walk like a human.

Kushina stood in front of Natasha, who looked frightened.

"Who are you?!" she exclaimed.

The two creatures share a glance, before looking at Natasha.

"She, she has the potential to be that," said the white leopard.

"So, the flow of energy that we follow leads to him." replied the jellyfish.

The white leopard nods, claws out of his fingers.

Kushina narrowed her eyes, a fire burning in each of her arms. "I ask you again, who are you and what business you are here."

"We have no intention to harm you, human," said the leopard, "in fact, we want to protect you."

Minato does not seem to believe what the leopard says, because the view of the leopard and the jellyfish is never separated from his daughter.

Kushina raised her eyebrows, "Protect us? Protect from what?"

The jellyfish pointed to Natasha, "From that."

The fire in Kushina's arms became more, with emotion she shouted, "That's what you're referring is my daughter bastard!"

Secretly Minato has been wearing a black glove in each hand, a glove made with half strength of his best friend, Superman.

 **PSSHH!**

"Human. You must understand that what we do for your good," said the Jaguar, "Agito should not live in the world. Agito must be eliminated before their population grows."

'Agito?' Thought Minato, confused.

Kushina turned her back, facing Natasha. "Natasha. You go from here."

"B-but, mom, what about you guys?" Natasha said.

Kushina stroked the top of her daughter's head, before kissing her forehead. "We'll be fine, your father and mother are heroes," she said, grinning, "and the hero will always win against the bad guys. So you do not have to worry, okay?"

Natasha hesitated, but just nodded, "O-oke."

"Good girl. Now run, and never try to look back."

Natasha did as her mother told her to run as far away as possible.

"No!"

The Jaguar bolted quickly, trying to catch up with Natasha.

Minato acted quickly, he appeared in front of the Jaguar, directing a blow to his face. The blow was successful on his face, making the Jaguar step back a few steps.

"Thinking of attacking my daughter when I'm around her?" Minato stretched his muscles, his blue eyes looked sharply at the Jaguar, "unfortunately, the chance you have is only 0%"

Kushina brings together his upward, big fireball formed from there. She immediately threw the fireball at the jellyfish, the jellyfish responded with a lightning ball of the same size.

 **DUAR!**

The Jaguar growl, "Human. If you really want to protect Agito's seeds, we have no choice but to get rid of you."

He jumps towards Minato, swings his paws on Minato's face. Minato rolled his body aside, the Jaguar unfinished, he aimed it at Minato's stomach. Before his attack on the target, Minato immediately disappeared in the blink of an eye. The Jaguar looked around, alert with a surprise attack.

"Looking for me?"

Before the Jaguar knew where the sound came from, a blow hit his back, pushing him down, creating a big impact after that. Minutes later, Minato jumps back, he sees over the head of the Jaguar there is a white circle like an angel. Then, the Jaguar exploded. Forcing Minato to cover his eyes.

The jellyfish staring at his friend was gone, he then said, "Minion of Ant Lord. I need your help."

After saying that, the glasses at Mansion Namikaze were smashed into pieces, caused by a black ant-shaped creature that pierced through the glass. The ant does not amount to one, but it's a lot.

Minato, disappearing from here and there with giving a blow at each of the ants.

Finally, Kushina fire attack hit the jellyfish, before a white circle appeared overhead, blowing up his body. Kushina glared at the number of the ants, "Lots of them," she put his palms down, a fire was created, and shot in the direction of the ten ants. Just like the previous creature, a white circle appeared above their heads, and exploded.

'Good, Kushina has killed ten out of forty,' thought Minato, analyzing the situation, 'their numbers are many, but, their physical average is weak. So- '

"MOMMYYYYYY! DADDYYYYYY!"

A shout was heard, Minato and Kushina recognized who the voice was.

"NATASHA!"

* * *

 _With Natasha, earlier._

Natasha ran aimlessly, she kept running, though she was exhausted.

 **CRASSH!**

Natasha stopped the run, her eyeballs widening in fear.

"M-mom. D-dad. "

She sees a black-eyed creature, coming in through the glass, landing in front of him.

What frightened her, was the number of creatures that many.

The black ants are aware of Natasha's presence, they turn and begin to approach her.

Natasha looked frightened, then ran to the right while shouting.

"MOMMYYYYYY! DADDYYYYYY!"

Then.

Bruk!

"Ouch."

Natasha accidentally hit a door, she blinked, bewildered, "Door ... What's this door?"

It was the first time she saw this door. The door is very ancient when viewed, with chipped brown paint, and the emblem of five animals.

Natasha saw the blue dragon, the green horse with the wings, the big purple giant, the red beetle, the last, err ... Black beetle?

The sound of pounding feet seemed to go to Natasha location, Natasha panic immediately, without thinking she immediately twisted the door and step into it. Accompanied by sound ...

 **Blam!**

* * *

As far as his eye could see, Natasha saw only the endless aisles and torches lit up the path.

She afraid, yes, but better like this than being chased by a bunch of horrible creatures.

With a long sigh, Natasha began to walk through the aisle.

The nine-year-old girl stares at the drawings like they are chisels on every wall, she glance at a person's shape.

One. Person wearing a red muscle armor.

Second. Person wearing blue armor with a stick.

Third. Person wearing a green armor with a gun bow.

Fourth. Person wearing a big purple armor with a sword.

Fifth. Person wearing a dark black armor, thorns appear on the shoulders, hands, and feet, with gold and silver lines.

If at a glance, all these person look similar to the difference lies in the eye color, except for the red muscle armor and the dark black armor.

Natasha shuddered at the picture of a dark black armor, again feeling frightened.

Accelerating his footsteps, Natasha saw a picture that looked different from before.

The picture she sees is a picture where a person wearing dark black armor, seem like in a fighting position. In front of him, there are many creatures with their individual shapes like animals, darting towards the person wearing dark black armor.

In the next picture, showing the person of a black armor with a creature very similar to it, which distinguishes it is that the creature is white instead of black.

They appear to be fighting fists, kicks, and fire attacks with large holes all around them.

In the last picture, Natasha sees the person of black armor hitting something like a belt in the white creature's waist, crushing it to pieces.

Finally, Natasha arrives in front of a coffin, a coffin with a symbol. (1).

'C-coffin?' she thought, frightened, 'w-why did father and mother have something like this at home?'

His brain has been possessed by much speculation, from good to bad.

In essence, his father and mother were not murderers. They are heroes, and the heroes have a 'no-kill' rule and that's an official rule that should not be broken.

 **BOOM!**

Natasha jumped in surprise, she heard the sounds of distortion, and it seemed that the explosion was not far from her place.

She twisted around, and stared at the creature like a black ant that had been after him.

But there are different. The ant looks more muscular and shoulders become wider, in the arm there is a long iron spear.

The ant pointed the tip of his spear at Natasha, walking toward him. "Agito."

Natasha backed away, she could only retreat, because she was too scared to try to run.

The ant stopped for a moment, he faced up, "Oh, there's a protector. Easy."

He poked his spear upward, a thin blue shield appeared, and instantly fell apart.

The ant continues his footsteps, he lifts his weapon high, preparing to launch an attack.

Natasha continued to backtrack, tears gathered in her eyelids, "Do not. Do not come close."

The ant ignores his words, the distance closer to Natasha.

Natasha fell, but she kept backing, until her back hit a coffin.

"Goodbye," the ant brings his spear to Natasha's chest, "Agito."

Before his action success, the coffin behind Natasha opened, giving out the light that threw the ant.

Natasha, still shocked, fainted because she was so scared.

The ant rose, he shouted, "Who are you?!"

From the coffin, a teenager came out with a black hair, black eyes, wearing a cloth that covered only part of his naked body.

He glanced at Natasha, her hair turning from black to blonde, her black eyes also turning from black into a blue.

Then, his gaze turns to the ant, "You do all this?"

The ant seemed surprised, before his expression became full of anger, "You. YOU!"

Out of nothing, a metal belt appeared in the center of the teenager's waist, he stretched his right hand forward, his left hand on the left side of the belt.

"What you are attacking is Linto," slowly his right hand moves to the left, moving all the way up over his left hand, "I swear that I will protect Linto, until the end of my life."

The teenager lowered his right hand on his left hand.

"KURONGA!"

The ant threw his spear towards Kuronga, Kuronga dodged and launched a blow to the face, then kicked into the stomach. The ant retreats backwards, he sees the entire body of Kuronga has been covered with a red muscle armor, two large red eyes, with three horns on his head.

Kuuga jumped while launching a punch towards the ants, the ant launched his spear towards Kuuga. When Kuuga's hand was exposed to the ant's spear, the spear's tip was cracked before it was destroyed, the blow continued to dart until it reached the ant's face. The ant holds the blow, Kuuga has not finished immediately directing his legs on the stomach of his enemy. The ant is not ready with the attack forced to fall.

The ant rises, he launches a kick to Kuuga, Kuuga holds his kick, he tries to punch the ant's chin, but the ant holds it. Simultaneously, they punched each other face, causing Kuuga and the ant to fall down.

"I do not know whether to humiliate or not," said the ant, "but the power you show is not what the legend has to say. You, N-Kuronga-Neba. It is said to be able to destroy the world with just one kick."

The ant stands, followed by Kuuga.

"It's just rumors, you believe with rumors?" Kuuga asked, "I have no intention of destroying the world, where the Linto live. From this conversation, I have come to the conclusion that O.O.D has ordered the Lord to carry out his dirty duties."

The ant growled, a sign he did not like anyone insult the 'father'.

Kuuga presses Arcle, a small fire burns on his right foot. The ants roared, he ran towards Kuuga, who stepped in the same direction.

Moments later, Kuuga started running, followed by a leap into the air. He did front flip in the air, before his right leg he directed to the ant.

The kick was successful on the ant's chest, the ant bounced very far. A white circle appeared above his head, along with a crack that appeared on Kuuga's kick, which spread throughout his body.

Kuuga landed safely, he looked at the ant had exploded in a blast of fire.

Then, he glance at Natasha, before approaching her.

* * *

 _With Minato and Kushina._

Sweat fell from Minato and Kushina's face, exhausted is answer for they condition now.

'He,' Minato looked sharply at a creature like a crocodile, with a chain in his hand, 'the ants are gone. I've wanted to go to Natasha's place. And this creature suddenly appeared.'

He could not use his teleporting ability when the crocodile came, as if there was something to lose his power. The same thing happened to his gloves, the half-power of Superman also disappeared.

"Minato, will Natasha be okay?" Kushina asked, in a weak tone.

Minato grimaced, "She ... she must be fine."

"But the screams-"

"Do not think negative, think positive things."

"I'm dissapointed to you, human," said the crocodile, "protecting Agito's seeds, is the most disgusting thing I know."

Kushina gritted her teeth hard, while Minato grabbed her hand until it became white.

"After this is over, I'll-"

His words stopped in his throat, he glared at the figure behind Minato and Kushina.

"N ... N-Kuronga-Neba!"

Minato and Kushina were shocked, they looked back, saw Kuuga with Natasha in her arms.

"Natasha ..." Kushina cries in excitement.

Kuuga puts Natasha in front of the married couple, he glances at Minato, "Are you both hurt?"

Minato blinks, before replying, "N-no, we are not hurt."

Kuuga nodded, before staring at the crocodile.

"You almost killed two Linto," he said, with a slight anger, "what are you doing this ... really makes me sick."

The crocodile just laughed in his response, while mocking, "See who's talking, you're just same, do not you?"

Kuuga nodded, not afraid to confess his old sin, "It is my old sin, a sin that will never be erased and will always haunt me. But, the past is the past." he puts up a fighting position, "Because of that, all I can do is go forward, with a responsibility on my shoulder. The responsibility that I will bring until I die."

The crocodile and Kuuga are encircling each other, waiting for each enemy to attack.

The crocodile throws his chains towards Kuuga, ties and pulls his arm, making Kuuga slam to the floor. The crocodile lifted the chain once more, then slammed Kuuga onto the floor.

"Raaaarhhh!"

Before the crocodile pulled the chain again, Kuuga gripped the end of the chain with a strong force.

"Released my weapon, Kuronga!"

"Instead of being released, what if we destroy it?"

"Wha-"

Kuuga hits his elbow on the crocodile's weapon, destroying it until it can not be used.

Utilizing his enemy's shocked view, Kuuga bolted forward with a punch, hitting the crocodile's face.

"Minato, look," Kushina said, showing her hands enveloped in flames, "our strength, our power back."

"Yes, I see that," Minato replied, looking seriously at the battle in front of his eyes, "Kushina, we have to help him."

Kushina grinned, "Let's do it!"

Kuuga avoided the crocodile's kick, the crocodile was not finished, he aimed his legs at Kuuga's stomach. Kuuga jumped behind his body, he launched a kick into the back of the crocodile, making the crocodile almost fell for losing his balance.

Before Kuuga launches another attack, a fire ball launch towards the crocodile, make the creature scream in pain.

"Kuuga!"

Kuuga turned around, saw Kushina calling her, "We will help you!"

Minato appeared in front of the crocodile, "Kuuga, this is also our battle," he punched his enemy's stomach, causing the crocodile to bounce away.

Kuuga surprised, 'Linto ... They've grown since I fell asleep.'

The crocodile fell, he rose and roared as he darted towards Minato.

"I'll kill you!"

Minato smiled, "Not for today."

He disappeared from the view of the crocodile, replaced with Kuuga who directing his feet to the crocodile's chin, made him crashing into the air.

Minato appeared above, swinging his hand to the crocodile's stomach, creating a shock wave after the crocodile had fallen to the floor.

"Kushina, now!"

Kushina puts her palms together on the floor, making a fire that strikes directly into the crocodile.

The crocodile roared in pain, a white circle appeared over his head, before his body exploded in the explosion.

"Finally." muttered Minato.

A loud noise drew his attention, he watched Kuuga overturn his change, showing a teenager with the same hair as his eyes seemed the same.

Kushina look shock, "M-minato, K-kuuga face ..."

"I know, Kushina," Minato interrupted her, "her face ... It's kind of like my face."

"Sorry," Kuronga said, "I do not mean to confuse you, I imitate (he pointed at Natasha) his hair color and eye color."

Kushina spoke up, "How can that be?"

"I have the ability, that Linto girl came to Coffin of Light, a place where I was sealed," Kuronga explained, "and then you know the rest."

Minato and Kushina looked at the damage in their residence, they sighed. "Looks like ... It's going to be a long night."

* * *

 _Tomorrow._

Kuronga looked at himself in the mirror, behind him, Kushina smiled 'proudly' for helping out wearing a clothes.

"So this is the clothes Linto is wearing today," Kuronga said, awe, he wearing a black-red t-shirt, with dark blue jeans.

Kuronga then scratched his butt, "My butt itching in these pants, can I replace it with another pair of pants?"

Kushina chuckled, "Nope."

"I miss my old clothes ..."

"The fabric? I can not figure out how you're not cold to wear it. "

"Ka gave the clothes to me ..."

"Oh, you mean my ancestors," exclaimed Kushina enthusiastically, "she's also the one making three cute whiskers on your cheeks, right?"

"Err ... It's a scar, not a whiskers." Kuronga honestly said.

"Nonsense!" Kushina countered childishly, "This is a whisker! I've even taken a photo and share the photo with all the women in the Justice League."

"O-okay?"

Kuronga did not understand what Kushina was talking about, nor did he understand the emotions of the Linto, but maybe, from now on he was trying to understand it.

"By the way, you're still a teenager," Kuronga wake up from her mind, he heard Kushina say, "I think your form will be like an ... You know, oldman."

"My growth is hampered because Amadam cracked that time," Kuronga replied, remembering the one-on-one fight with Daguva, "my age is growing, but not physically. My physical in your kind eyes, is a 13-year-old teenager."

Kushina was surprised by the information, "W-wow, with that pyshical condition must make you upset right now."

Kuronga nodded, before he sniffed the air, "What's this smell? It stings to my nose."

Kushina confused,"Smell? What smell- " his violet eyes widened, "No! My cake. "

She ran to the door, "Thank you for reminding me, Naruto."

This time Kuronga confused, "Naruto?"

Kushina stops at the door, she glances at Kuronga nervously," S-sorry I mean, Kuronga. "

She came out, and hurriedly closed the door.

Kuronga let a smile be printed on his face, he mumbled, "Naruto, it sounds a good name."

* * *

In the unknown place. A red-haired teenager, with blue eyes, was punching and kicking the empty air. He does that activity endlessly, sweat drenching his face.

The teenager jumped abruptly, he looked around, and saw a creature like a crow, landing in front of him.

"Grandpa said right, apparently there are monsters just like you are attacking humans randomly," said the teenager.

His left arm he put on the left waist, his right arm he leaned down and forward, before pulling back. A whirl of light appeared at his waist, and formed a belt.

The teenager slowly extended his right arm forward.

"Henshin!"

He then pressed two large buttons on the belt at the same time, a bright light covered it. The light faded, showing an armored soldier. He wears a black bodysuit and golden armor around his chest, wrists, and ankles. He also wore an insect helmet, two gold horns, two large red eyes, and a silver mouth. End, a black, gold, and red belt with two big buttons on each side.

The teenager put up a martial style, then said,

"Go ahead!"

* * *

 **T-B-C**

* * *

 **A/N: Hallo, Rider864 returned with a new chapter update.** **sorry if i write it a bit ugly.**

 **I have plans to include some other Heisei riders, and a second rider as well. But not at all.**

 **(1): symbol Kuuga, check in google.**

 **Okay, let's review:**

 **01eggy10: Thanks for your compliments: D, Beta-readers I will think about it. For pairing, maybe I'll try with NarutoxStarfire, NarutoxRaven, or NarutoxGalatea.**

 **Gundam Meister Uzumaki: No, there will be no NarutoxMiss Martian. I'm not a fan of the pair. By the way, Galatea is Supergirl or not?**

 **Drakon45: Try to watch one :D**

 **Oh, there's one thing I want to tell, in this fic it's not Harem. I do not like Harem.**

 **Okay, reader.**

 **See ya next chap!**

 **[Rider864: Out]**


End file.
